Burrowing Snagret
The Burrowing Snagret is an enemy in the Pikmin games and the boss of White Flower Garden in Pikmin 2. It is a splice of birds and snakes, and a member of the Snavian family (Snavian being a combination of the words snake and avian, avian meaning "bird-related"). They remain underground for the majority of the time, surfacing only when approached by Pikmin or a Captain. Every few times it emerges, the beast gets stuck with only its head above ground, giving the player an opportunity to attack without fear of losing any Pikmin. When above ground, it attempts to eat Pikmin one by one until it is sufficiently damaged, at which point it burrows back underground. When killed in Pikmin 1, Burrowing Snagrets explode into many pellets; in Pikmin 2, a dead Burrowing Snagret leaves behind its head to be returned to an Onion or the Research Pod. Sometimes this creature and the Pileated Snagret may remain alive with what appears to be little or no health. Notes Reel Notes The bluish hue of its feathers distinguishes it from the burrowing snarrow. Olimar's Notes The majority of snagret species lie in wait to ambush and capture prey, with a body type perfectly adapted to such sudden strikes. It violently attacks small, surface-dwelling insects. Distributed across a relatively wide range, subspecies of snagret suited to the varying soil conditions have emerged, making the snagret the most geographically represented species besides the bulborb. Visually resembling the burrowing snagret is the burrowing snarrow, the range of which partially overlaps with the snagret's range. While the two may appear similar, when pulled from the ground they can be distinguished by the presence or absence of tail and wing markings. Louie's Notes Slice the serpentine torso into thin medallions, skewer on a metal rod with Hocotate onions, and barbecue over an open flame. Pikmin:The After Years Same as in Pikmin 1. Pikmin TCG Burrowing Snagrets appear in the Pikmin 1 Card Set. they are one of the stronger cards in this set, with the ability to avoid attacks if it does not attack. Pikmin: New World ﻿Only very slightly larger than in the other games and with a slightly stronger tone to its scales. It can also now eat four pikmin at once and has a very slightly longer beak. It is now alot more of a challenge to defeat, about the same difficulty as in Pikmin 1. It serves as a boss in the Hot Tar Pools. Also, the beta burrowing snagret also appears as a boss in the Bird Tunnel in the form of the Long-Beaked Snagret. Olimar's Notes " Chemical analysis of the burrowing Snavian's DNA clearly shows how the hybrid creature originated from two separate species of different phylogenic classes. Lack of food resources may have caused birds to hunt for food buried underground, such as grubs or cocoons. This may have started them nesting on solid ground and laying their eggs closer to those of snakes. Eventually, a cosmic ray could have fused the two eggs into a single zygote, causing it to hatch into the first, primitive Snagret. Other theories have suggested that the creature's evolution involved some form of egg parasitism between the species." Louie's Notes " Slice its snakelike body into four, long sausage-shaped pieces. Strip all of the delicious bird meat that can be salvaged off of the head and fry its long tongue in sizzling vegetable oil until it is hard and crispy like bacon. Stuff the snake-meat sausages with cheese and butter and then wrap them all up into a roll of bird meat and simmer over a high flame with parsley and cyan pepper as well as an entire quart of olive oil! Don't forget to slap the bacon on top!" Sagittarius's Notes " It’s best placed within a large tank similar to an ant or worm farm so that its tunneling and hunting behaviours can be observed through the glass of the tank. From this perspective, it can clearly be seen that the snagret actually digs out a highly complex three-dimensional network of tunnels that it uses and reuses constantly when hunting. It should preferably be fed with worms or bird pellets. Snake food such as rats or mice can be fed to it alternatively. Just plain insects will do just as well." Libra's Notes " This creature's luxurious emerald-scaled skin can be turned into boots, coats, vests or purses. Its head feathers and beak make the best possible quality of headdresses and hats imaginable. Oh, the fame, the money and the fans that await anyone who wears the clothing that this hybrid creature creates! Sadly, it is terribly expensive with prices soaring at over 2 million Pokos!" The Burrowing Snagret is an item in Pikmin Kart that appears in item boxes rarely. When used, a couple minutes later, a Burrowing Snagret will pop out of the ground where the item was used. It'll start biting opponent karts and stun them. It'll bite up to 3 karts before disappearing again, but if no karts drive by it'll burrow and wait for them. Pikmin: Dimensional Breach The Burrowing Snagret in Dimensional Breach is back to how it was in Pikmin 2 and Pikmin 3. Charlie's Notes "Duck and dodge the monster's beak, and be wary when it emerges. Aim for the feathered head, its weak spot. Yellow and Winged Pikmin are most effective against this fiendish creature." Derrick's Notes "Pluck off at least four feathers from the head, and dip them into colorful paint made from crushed Candypop Bud petals. Form a perfect circle from flexible tendons or treated leather tubing, and weave the tight sinews of a Spotty Bulbear into a web through the center of the loop, and tie as many sinews to the bottom as there are feathers, leaving one end free. Tie the dyed feathers to the free end of the dangling sinews, and hang the entire construct above your bed to guarantee sweet dreams, even to those prone to life-threatening nightmares." Pikmin:Wrath of Mr. B In Pikmin: Wrath of Mr. B burrowing snagrets appear as bosses in a number of caves as well as three areas of the overworld along with it's cousin the burrowing snarrow. Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War In Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War, the Burrowing Snagret appears infrequently. One does break down a stone wall at Base Camp, opening up the way to The Valley of Regret. Olimar's Notes Burrowing Snagret Shiropedes anacondii Snavian Family For the first time in a while, I saw the Burrowing Snagret's tail. The tail is one way to distinguish it from the Burrowing Snarrow, which has a more fancy one. How Snagrets got feathers and scales is still unknown. Ship's Notes I. HATE. SCALES. That's what makes this creature so horrific. Then there's the feathers. I don't want carpet beetles in my hold! They're harmful! Pikmin 4 Similar to Pikmin 3. In Pikmin Forever The Burrowing Snagret is a boss in Pikmin Forever. It's appearance and behavior updated. It's appearance is much the same as in Pikmin 3, but it reacts to the changes in the environment and pikmin. If enough pikmin are thrown on its head, it can be brought down, crashing its head on the ground, and, depending on the material, will leave a small depression when it picks its head back up. Different pikmin will cause it to do different things. Purple pikmin will bring it down quicker, while Winged Pikmin fail to bring it down at all. It can also get it's beak stuck momentarily on the ground if it misses a pikmin, depending on the material. The materials that react to this particular boss are dirt, grass(which will be flatted instead of leaving a depression), and fabric(challenge mode). Wood only reacts to being pecked by this boss, leaving small holes. It can pick Winged Pikmin from the air if only winged pikmin are used to fight it. If there is a large amount of pikmin in the area(50+), it will attempt to surprise you and quickly sprout out of the ground in the middle of your squad, eating any pikmin thrown in the air(7 at most) and flinging your squad in all directions. It will also attempt to do this if it's health gets less than a quarter. Once it is defeated, it "lies down" and you can pluck it out of the ground with 10 pikmin or 10 winged pikmin, coming out and can be dragged by the head to the onion for 20 pikmin. Gallery File:00.PNG|The beta Burrowing Snagret. File:Burrowing_Snagret_Card_1.png|The Pikmin 1 Card Set Burrowing Snagret Card Category:Canon Category:Pikmin 1 Enemies Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:Bosses Category:P3bosses Category:PAYBosses Category:Pikmin: Wrath of Mr.B Category:Gnarly grotto Category:Eternal cavern Category:Pikmin 1: DS Enemys Category:Dark wetland cave Category:Pikspore2 Category:Pikmin: New World Category:Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War Enemies Category:Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War Bosses Category:Pikmin Z